


Of Marks and Claims traduction

by Lizzielose



Series: Of Soldiers and Secrets Traduction [2]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content, première fois
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8783020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzielose/pseuds/Lizzielose
Summary: Speirs n'est pas le seul à être possessif. Ou : Comment Capitaine Speirs s'est fait mordre.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 2e partie de cette série  
> allez voir [l'original ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/244337)

Ils le faisaient encore une fois. 

Luz était appuyé sur le banc du camion et regardait par-dessus son épaule pour avoir une meilleure vue d’à côté de la Jeep où s’étaient placés Speirs, Lip, Nixon, Winters et Welsh, parlant de quelque chose qu’il ne pouvait pas entendre à cause de la distance. De toute façon, il n’était pas franchement intéressé par leur discussion.  
Et encore une fois. Lip cette fois-ci, un petit, et rapide regard à Speirs, qui le lui retourna, comme s’il savait qu’il allait arriver. Ensuite, ils étaient de nouveau concentrés sur la conversation, probablement quelque chose à propos de la route du jour, il le savait grâce à Nixon qui pointait des choses sur l’une de ses nombreuses cartes. Luz commença à compter dans tête, et alors qu’il atteignait quarante six, les yeux de Speirs dévièrent vers Lip.

Luz s’autorisa à sourire, et souffla un nuage de fumée. Ca avait commencé après Rachamps. Ou au moins, ça avait été la première fois où il avait commencé à remarquer les différentes formes de regard s entre le Lieutenant et son Sergent Chef. Avant ça, il y avait eu les touchés, pas ces regards. Oh, mais Speirs touchait encore Lip, pas de changement de ce côté-là, mais Luz avait l’impression que maintenant, Lip retournait les touchés.

Ha, une impression ! Il l’avait vu !

La manière dont Lip effleurait le dos du Lieutenant, presque accidentellement, la manière dont Lip s’appuyait contre la main de Speirs sur son épaule, ou son bras, la manière dont Lip avait l’air de plus sourire. Luz n’aurait jamais pensé dire un jour – ou même ne serait-ce que penser- ça, mais Speirs avait une bonne influence sur Lip. Par contre, Luz n’avait pas vraiment envie de savoir comment. Mais il était sûr que quelque chose était arrivé à Rachamps, et Luz se félicita du fait que c’était grâce à lui que Lip avait ouvert les yeux.

Et une nouvelle fois, pensa-t-il et en tirant de nouveau une taffe sur sa cigarette. Speirs cette fois-ci. Court regard, peut être une conversation sans un seul mot.

Depuis quelques jours, observer Speirs et Lipton était devenu son passe-temps favoris. Ils lui rappelaient presque Winters et Nixon, seulement ces deux là avaient depuis longtemps arrêter d’essayé de cacher leurs échanges. Mais avec Speirs et Lip, c’était encore nouveau. Luz était presque sûr qu’il était le seul à l’avoir remarquer. Ils s’entendaient bien depuis le tout début, et alors que tout le monde l’avait remarqué –mis à part Lip – le nouveau niveau de leur relation était subtile, et les hommes s’étaient déjà habitués au fait que Speirs traitait Lip différemment. Ils comptaient même dessus, quand ils avaient besoin de faire passer quelque chose de pas très agréable au Lieutenant. Lipton le bouclier marchait du feu de Dieu.

Le groupe près de la Jeep se sépara, Speirs montant dans la Jeep deux rangs devant avec Nixon et Winters, et Welsh prenant celle où ils s’étaient installés, Lip marchant vers le camion où Luz et les autres hommes étaient assis. Sans un mot, Luz lui tendit sa main et hissa Lip à l’intérieur du camion. Il se déplaça vers la gauche pour qu’il puisse s’asseoir à côté de lui, et lui offrit une Lucky Strike encore fumante.

« Alors, Lip, on va jusqu’à où aujourd’hui ? »

« Le Capitaine Nixon a dit que l’on devrait atteindre le Luxembourg à la nuit tombée. »répondit Lip, acceptant la cigarette presque finie.

« On y reste longtemps ? » demanda Luz, en reprenant la cigarette.

« Non, juste pour la nuit. » Lip s’adossa contre la rambarde du camion, se mettant à l’aise pour les longues heures de route qui les attendaient. Il était encore tôt dans la matinée, et il n’y avait rien d’autre à faire que de s’asseoir et d’attendre que les camions arrivent à leur prochain stop.

« Longue route. » fit remarquer Luz, balançant sa cigarette à l’extérieur du camion.

Lip tourna sa tête vers Luz, et sortit une nouvelle Lucky Strike, un sourire aux lèvres :  
« Envie d’en partager une nouvelle ? »

Luz loucha sur la cigarette suspicieusement. Lip n’avait jamais ses propres cigarettes. Il n’avait même pas de briquet.  
« Elle vient de Speirs ? »

Lip haussa les épaules, les yeux brillant d’amusement. « Peut-être. »

« Cet homme te gâte dis donc, Lip. »répondit Luz en soufflant d’indignation, mais il attrapait déjà son briquet. « Vraiment. »

Lip ne répondit pas, son sourire s’élargit. Avec la Lucky Strike entre ses lèvres, il se pencha pour atteindre la flamme que lui offrait Luz, ensuite il inhala la fumée avant de tendre la cigarette à Luz.

*

Ils étaient sur la route d’Haguenau, passant la plupart de leur temps dans les camions, et leur nuit dans des villes qu’ils atteignaient avant la nuit, ou dormaient dehors quand il n’y en avait pas. C’était un étrange mélange d’occupation et d’ennuie, la plupart des garçons passaient leurs journées à jouer aux cartes, à lire ou à dormir, essayant de se reposer un maximum avant qu’ils n’atteignent Haguenau.  
Lipton faisait de son mieux pour les encourager. Il savait à quel point c’était important pour ses gars de se reposer au moins pour quelques jours, même si c’était à l’arrière d’un camion. Particulièrement maintenant que leur séjour à Mourmelon était annulé. Il passait lui-même son temps entre les hommes et les officiers, et il était plus occupé que ce qu’il n’avait pensé, avec tout le temps qu’ils passaient sur la route.

Il était heureux de tous ces moments d’occupation. Parce que depuis qu’il avait vu Speirs lui sourire dans le couvent de Rachamps, quelque chose s’était installé à l’intérieur de lui. Une sorte de tension qui ne le laissait pas tranquille. Peut être que c’était là depuis longtemps, peut être depuis que George Luz lui avait dit que Speirs le traitait différemment. Peut être même depuis Foy, Lipton ne pouvait pas se prononcer là-dessus. Il savait juste que c’était devenu une présence constante dans sa tête.

Et avec ce besoin de toucher. Au début, ça avait été silencieux, presque inexistant, mais plus les jours passaient, avec toutes les fois où il sentait que Speirs posait sa main sur son bras, son épaule, son dos, ça devenait plus fort. Jusqu’à ce qu’il lui fut impossible de l’ignorer, jusqu’à ce que ces doigts le démangent avec cette envie de sentir. Il n’avait jamais ressenti un tel… désir. C’était à ce moment là qu’il avait osé toucher le bas du dos de Speirs, quand ils s’étaient penchés au dessus d’une carte dans une des pièces que Speirs avait réquisitionné pour eux pour la nuit. Il ne savait pas à quoi il s’attendait, mais il sentit Speirs s’appuyer sur sa main, lui lançant un petit regard avec une ébauche de sourire, ne s’arrêtant pas une seule fois dans ses explications. Pour Lipton, ça avait été suffisant.

A Rachamps, dans le couvent, quand il avait enlacé Speirs dans la cellule qu’ils partageaient, il l’avait fait sans y penser. Il n’avait pas pris en compte les grades ou la convenance, ou les risques possible ; ça avait été un instinct, un reflex, conduit par une envie spontanée d’aider et de protéger. Il n’avait pas vraiment été surpris que Speirs accepte ce silencieux réconfort, dans un sens, Lipton savait qu’il le ferait. Speirs n’était pas le genre d’homme à se reposer sur les autres, à montrer qu’il en avait besoin. En fait, il aurait pu le punir pour être avoir passer outre ses limites, il aurait même pu le mettre devant une cour-martial. A la place, il s’était appuyé, il avait pris refuge dans ses bras pendant un temps qu’il n’aurait pas pu déterminer. Ca pouvait être des minutes comme des heures  
.  
Quand Speirs s’était redressé et éloigné, Lipton l’avait laissé partir sans résister. Il lui avait envoyé l’un de ces magnifiques sourires, et un presque silencieux « merci », puis Speirs s’était replié dans son sac de couchage, le dos côté mur, la main sur son fusil à côté de lui, et ça avait été clair que le moment était terminé.

Cette nuit-là, il fallut à Lipton un long moment avant de s’endormir.

Le jour suivant il scanna les hommes des yeux, à la recherche de la forme familière de Speirs. Plus d’une fois. Et il avait été surpris du nombre de fois où il avait rencontré ses yeux verts déjà en train de le regarder. A la fin de la journée, Lipton avait déjà réalisé qu’ils avaient établi une sorte de routine de regards, et qu’ils avaient commencé à communiquer à travers eux. Cela lui faisait du bien, et il avait du se retenir pour ne pas sourire à chaque fois qu’il rencontrait les yeux de Speirs.

Cela n’avait fait qu’intensifier ce désir sans nom de toucher, chaque coup d’œil l’amenait plus proche du point de non retour. Lipton ne s’était jamais décris comme un homme impatient, mais là maintenant, il n’y avait pas d’autres mots pour le décrire. Ce besoin de toucher Speirs le submergeait presque, chaque moment passer sans sa présence, augmentait son désir. Mais quand Speirs se tenait à côté de lui, Lipton devait se battre pour garder le contrôle sur son corps, pour garder ses distances. Aujourd’hui, il s’était déjà retrouvé en train de l’atteindre deux fois, et ces deux fois, il avait été capable d’arrêter son mouvement à la dernière seconde. Lipton ne pouvait pas se rappeler d’avoir ressentir un tel désir, un tel besoin d’une autre personne. Il voulait toucher, non, il avait besoin de toucher Speirs, il voulait savoir ce qu’il pouvait sentir sous doigts. Il était surpris et choqué de la force de cette émotion.

Il faisait encore jour quand ils atteignirent la ville que le Capitaine Nixon avait suggéré pour la nuit, et Lipton était soulagé de descendre du camion, loin de ses pensées qui le torturaient. Il se lança dans l’organisation des logements de ces hommes pour la nuit, envoyant des équipes pour vider les maisons, et d’autres pour vider les camions et préparer à manger. Il se jeta à corps perdu dans ces multiples tâches, heureux de tous moments qui le distrayaient, et qui le tenaient loin de Speirs et de son sourire. Il ne savait pas encore comment gérer cette chose qu’il avait développé pour le Lieutenant, donc il préférait ne pas y penser du tout.

Le soleil commençait à décliner quand les hommes furent installés. Lipton était assis avec Malarkey, Luz, Bull, Babe et Liebgott autour d’une petite table de cuisine, dans un appartement qu’ils avaient fait libéré pour la nuit, une tasse en métal dans les mains, avec quelque chose dedans qu’il n’arrivait pas à reconnaitre. Mais de la nourriture était de la nourriture, et il avait depuis longtemps cessé d’être difficile. C’était chaud, c’était mangeable, ça ne collait pas. C’était suffisant pour lui après Bastogne.

Il avait pris la cuillère de Luz pour finir cette chose étrange quand un jeune soldat d’une autre compagnie toqua à la porte de la cuisine. Son casque dans les mains, l’air anxieux, ses joues étaient rouges, et sa respiration rapide, comme s’il avait couru.  
« Excusez moi messieurs, mais je suis à la recherche de Sergent Chef Lipton… »

Lipton reporta son attention vers soldat à moitié paniqué :

« C’est moi. »

« Merci mon Dieu. Je vous ai finalement trouvé ! » exulta le soldat sans faire attention à ses mots dans son soulagement. Les hommes autour de la table le regardaient avec surprise.

« Calme-toi gamin. »dit Bull à travers son cigare. « Qu’est ce qu’il se passe ? »

« Le Lieutenant Speirs, monsieur, il… » comme s’il remarquait à quel point il avait l’air paniqué et pas professionnel, le soldat se redressa et se referma. « Je veux dire, désolé, monsieur. Le Lieutenant Speirs m’a envoyé vous chercher, et vous ramener à lui, monsieur. »

« Est-ce qu’il a menacé de te donner une cigarette, gamin, pourquoi es-tu aussi paniqué ? » demanda Bull avec un soupçon d’amusement dans la voix, alors qu’il s’appuyait sur le dos de sa chaise.  
« Non, monsieur, il ne m’a pas offert de cigarette. »répondit le soldat, confus.

« Pas de raison de paniquer alors, gamin. »ajouta Luz, souriant sournoisement, profitant de toute évidence ce moment. « S’il avait voulu te tuer, il t’en aurait offert une. »

Le soldat réussit visiblement à blanchir sous ses joues rouges. 

« Il a juste dit que si je ne lui ramenais pas le Sergent Chef Lipton dans les dix prochaines minutes, il me trouverait un meilleur endroit où aller. »

« Alors là, ce n’est pas une promesse, mais une menace. » ajouta Liebgott, mine de rien, de derrière la table, et Lipton savait qu’il s’amusait autant à faire tourner en bourrique le pauvre garçon que Luz et Bull.

« Ouais, c’est juste Speirs agissant comme Speirs. » répondit Luz en haussant les épaules. Lipton remarqua que le soldat commençait à passer d’un pied à l’autre nerveusement, et décida de mettre fin à tout cela.

« Je viens avec toi. »dit il en lançant un regard au soldat et en abandonnant sa tasse sur la table. Il se leva, prit son fusil où il reposait à côté de sa chaise, et se tourna vers la porte. « A plus tard les gars ! »

« Bonne chance Lip ! » dit Luz avec un grand sourire. « Au moins tu sais qu’il ne te tue pas après t’avoir offert une cigarette. »

« Très drôle Luz. » répondit il, mais il ne put s’empêcher de sourire. Le soldat à côté de lui avait l’air encore plus paniqué, donc il lui donna un petit coup avec son épaule pour le rassurer, et l’entraîna hors de la cuisine. Une fois qu’ils furent hors de la maison, le soldat courut presque à travers les rues vers quelque chose qui ressemblait à un petit hôtel. Il mena Lipton jusqu’au deuxième étage et toqua à la porte avec une main tremblante.

« Entrez. » une voix venait de l’intérieur, et Lipton n’eût aucun mal à l’identifier comme étant celle de Speirs. Le soldat ouvrit la porte et le fit passer en premier, ensuite il se tint à côté de lui. « Monsieur, je vous ai amené le Sergent Chef Lipton. »

« Ah, oui, le Lieutenant Lipton. » dit Speirs, et se redressa alors qu’il était penché sur une carte avec Nixon. Lipton remarqua que depuis Rachamps, Speirs ne s’adressait à lui qu’en utilisant son nouveau grade, même si la promotion officielle n’était pas encore arrivée. Dans un sens ça lui faisait du bien, il appréciait le fait que Speirs l’appelle Lieutenant. Il y avait quelque chose de personnel avec, particulièrement en ce moment, il était le seul à le faire. Résultat, le jeune soldat fronça des sourcils dans sa confusion, à l’appellation différente.

« Venez par ici, Lip, nous avons besoin de vous. » dit Nixon par-dessus son verre de whisky et lui fit un signe de la main. Le soldat resta là où il était posté, ignorant s’il était autorisé à partir, et Lipton le vit regarder autour de lui nerveusement.

« Tu peux partir, soldat. » dit simplement Speirs sans regard l’homme. Lipton remarqua à quel point le gamin se dépêcha de sortir, comme s’il ne pouvait pas aller plus vite, et il était sûr que de nouvelles rumeurs allaient naître.

Speirs les rejoint à table et quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient dans une discussion à propos de la route des prochains jours, sur quelles villes passer, et lesquelles il fallait éviter, sur le problème du ravitaillement, et sur l’ordre des camions. Plus d’une fois, Lipton sentit son regard être attiré par la magnifique ligne que faisait la gorge de Speirs, et qui était exposé à cause des boutons du col, de son uniforme, défaits. Il dût se faire violence pour regarder ailleurs, pour rester concentrer sur la carte, et pas sur comment cette peau serait sous ses lèvres. C’était en train de devenir un problème, ça commençait à interférer avec son travail, et il ne pouvait pas laisser cela se produire.

« Est-ce que tu as besoin d’autre chose, Ron ? » demanda Nixon une fois qu’ils eurent passés en revu tous les points importants.

« Est-ce que vous pourriez me laisser les cartes, monsieur ? »Speirs pointa du doigt les feuilles éparpillées sur la table. « J’aimerais les revoir avec le Lieutenant. »

« Bien sûr. »Nixon haussa juste les épaules et quitta la pièce, ne s’arrêtant qu’à mi chemin, la poignée dans la main. « Juste rends les moi demain avant que l’on ne parte. »

Speirs hocha juste de la tête. « Oui, monsieur. »

« A demain matin alors. »Nixon les salua de la main par-dessus son épaule, et referma la porte derrière lui. Lipton continua à regarder la porte jusqu’à ce que le bruit de bottes sur le sol le fasse se retourner. Speirs était de retour à la table, la tête baissée, étudiant l’une des cartes.

Ses yeux retombèrent sur la zone exposée de la peau de Speirs, juste en dessous de sa mâchoire, et il sentit sa bouche s’asséchée. Oh mon dieu, il était tellement obsédé par la gorge du Lieutenant, il n’y avait aucune explication raisonnable pour son comportement. Quand il releva les yeux, il fut pris dans les yeux verts de Speirs déjà centrés sur lui. Immédiatement, Lipton sentit ses joues le brûler, un rougissement qu’il savait tellement important qu’il pouvait atteindre sa nuque. Speirs ne fit absolument rien, il maintint juste son regard.  
Lipton se rendit compte qu’il ne pouvait regarder ailleurs.

*

Ronald Speirs avait toujours été un homme discipliné. Il avait un tempérament fort, et il le savait, donc il essayait de se concentrer. Mais Carwood Lipton était vraiment en train de faire de son mieux pour lui faire perdre le contrôle. Et le pire dans tout ça, c’était que Speirs était sûr que le bon Lieutenant n’en était même pas conscient.

Premièrement ce câlin à Rachamps. Il avait donné à Speirs un avant goût de ce que pourrait être, ou quel type d’homme était Lipton. De son sérieux, de sa force, de son attention, de son support. De sa décence. Ensuite, les regards avaient commencé. Il avait été surpris de constater qu’ils étaient sur lui tellement de fois, puis il avait réalisé qu’il ne le savait que parce qu’il le regardait lui-même. Après ça, il l’avait fait en toute connaissance de cause, et il ne lui avait pas fallu une journée pour pouvoir communiquer avec son futur lieutenant seulement à travers ces coups d’œil. Cela n’avait fait que s’intensifier chaque jour qui passait, et Speirs s’était rendue compte qu’il appréciait cela, qu’il allait au devant de ces échanges.

Ensuite, il y eût cette main sur le bas de son dos. Ca l’avait surpris, il n’avait pas pensé que Lipton serait aussi entreprenant. Mais ça ne l’avait pas dérangé, au contraire, il avait adoré. Donc il s’était appuyé dessus, donnant le signal subtile que le geste était le bienvenue. A partir de là, son maintien sur son contrôle avait diminué rapidement, parce que chaque rappel de la main de Lipton sur son dos, son épaule contre la sienne, aussi innocent soit-il, lui avaient fait vouloir plus. Mais il acceptait ouvertement qu’il ne connaissait pas assez bien Lipton pour savoir si c’était juste de l’amitié ou si c’était plus. Et Speirs était encore son officier supérieur, ce n’était pas son rôle de commencer les choses. Il pourrait être envoyer devant une court martial s’il interprétait mal quelque chose. Et contrairement à ce que disaient les rumeurs, il n’avait pas pour habitude de tirer sur ses hommes.

Donc il s’était retenu. Aussi longtemps qu’il avait pu. C’était jusqu’à ce qu’un soir, dans la salle de commandement, quelque part sur la route d’Hagueunau, il leva les yeux de la carte qu’il voulait étudié avec le lieutenant, et avait trouvé l’homme en train de fixé sa gorge avec un regard tellement hypnotisé, et remplit de désir, que Speirs sentit son sang se précipiter vers le bas, instantanément. Quand Lipton releva le regard et rencontra le sien, Speirs pouvait tout lire sur ce visage expressif. Il n’avait jamais vu autant de désir dans ces magnifiques yeux chocolats, et il sentit son cœur battre si fort qu’il aurait pu sortir de son corps

Et puis il y avait le vacillement de sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieur, dans un geste nerveux, ou pour humidifier ses lèvres sèches, et Speirs sut qu’il avait atteint ses limites et qu’il était même passé au-dessus. Il s’était levé et avait parcouru la distance entre eux avant même d’y avoir pensé, ses mains sur le revers de l’uniforme de Lipton pour le rapprocher. Lipton était probablement aussi surpris par ses actions que Speirs lui-même, parce qu’il n’y eût aucune réaction, et le corps du lieutenant était contre le sien. Sa bouche était légèrement ouverte de surprise, et ses yeux étaient noirs à cause de ses pupilles qui s’étaient étirées.

C’était assez pour que Speirs franchisse le dernier pas, et pour qu’il prenne ses lèvres dans un baiser qui se fit avec plus de force qu’il n’avait prévu. Le corps de Lipton se solidifia sous ses mains, mais juste un temps, ensuite ses lèvres s’ouvrirent, le laissant rentrer. C’était hésitant, et même avec ce désir, c’était suffisant pour que Speirs réalise que Lipton n’avait probablement jamais embrassé d’autres hommes. Il ralentit, prenant son temps pour ce premier touché, ce premier baiser. Ses mains perdirent leurs prises sur les revers de l’uniforme de Lipton et s’élevèrent, touchant sa nuque, caressant sa mâchoire, fourrageant ses cheveux.

Il pouvait sentir le changement dans le corps pressé contre le sien, le sentir s’appuyer contre lui avant même qu’il n’entende le gémissement rauque qui était pratiquement étouffé par leur baiser. La langue contre la sienne commença à lui rendre ses caresses, dans un premier temps, doucement et hésitante, et puis elle prit confiance et renvoya sa langue dans sa proche bouche, se battant avec lui de la manière la plus satisfaisante qu’il soit. Speirs sentit des mains se poser sur ses épaules, puis l’une d’elles remonter jusqu’à sa mâchoire, et l’autre dans son dos, encerclant sa taille, et l’amenant plus près. Speirs gloussa contre la bouche de Lipton, positivement surpris par le changement dans ses manières.

Comme si le son avait déclenché quelque chose chez Lipton, quelque chose de fier, Speirs sentit qu’il fut d’un coup poussé en arrière, jusqu’à ce que son dos touche le mur. Il en eût le souffle coupé pendant un temps, mais avant qu’il ne puisse réagir, les lèvres de Lipton étaient de retour sur les siennes, et sa langue entrait dans sa bouche, dure et humide et exigeante. La main sur sa taille s’était resserrée, et le maintenait en place et en même temps le rapprochait un peu plus, et avec un gémissement rauque, Speirs s’avança contre ce corps dur en face de lui, et glissait ses mains autour de la mâchoire de Lipton, tournant sa tête dans un meilleur angle, qui lui permettait d’approfondir le baiser.

Bon Dieu, il voulait plus qu’un simple baiser. Il désespérait de sentir la peau pâle sous ses doigts, désespérait de faire s’arquer de plaisir Carwood, lui faire perdre la tête de désire. Donc il laissa ses doigts trouver les boutons de l’uniforme de Lipton, le défaisant avec la vitesse de quelqu’un qui avait vêtu ce genre de vêtement pendant des années, sans avoir besoin une seule fois de regarder ce qu’il faisait. Il glissa ses mains sous la veste, et l’enleva des épaules de Carwood, se moquant complètement d’où elle atterrissait, et il enleva son marcel blanc d’en dehors de son pantalon. Quand ses mains touchèrent la peau nue de son estomac, Carwood frissonna dans ses bras, ses doigts se plantant dans le dos de Speirs et sa bouche quitta celle de Speirs pour grogner de surprise.

« Oh mon Dieu ! Monsieur ! » Sa voix était délicieusement essoufflée, et il fit frissonner Speirs dans son dos.

« Ron. » s’entendit il murmurer contre la peau sous ses lèvres, n’essayant même pas de cacher son sourire. « C’est Ron »

« N’arrête pas Ron. » La voix de Lipton était rauque, comme s’il essayait de contenir ses émotions, ou peut être de ne pas se perdre lui-même dans le plaisir, et Ron ne l’avait jamais entendu comme cela avant. Cela réchauffa son sang, mais ça lui rappela aussi de la situation dans laquelle ils étaient. Ils n’avaient pas fermé la porte.

« Est-ce que tu sais ce que tu es en train de faire là, Carwood ? » Ron avait dû se forcer pour demander, sentant qu’il devait donner à Lipton un dernier échappatoire.

« Je n’en ai aucune idée Monsieur… Ron. » Carwood respira contre sa nuque, sa langue passant sur la peau sous l’oreille de Ron, et lui faisant presque perdre la dernière once de son contrôler. Ron sentit ses yeux  
se fermer dans un geste inconscient, il pencha la tête pour permettre un meilleur accès à sa gorge à Carwood. Des dents s’écrasèrent contre sa peau, le mordant gentiment, et quand Carwood reprit la parole, sa voix était sombre et profonde, et tellement capricieuse. « Mais je ne veux pas que tu arrêtes. »

Ron ne put empêcher le frisson qui le parcouru au son de la voix de Carwood, on aurait dit une caresse de l’intérieure, et il savait qu’il voulait l’entendre encore une fois. Personne ne croirait jamais que le sérieux et décent Lieutenant Carwood Lipton pouvait être capable d’un ton de voix aussi érotique, et Speirs appréciait le fait qu’il était la seule personne qui pouvait l’entendre.

« La porte. » grogna Ron en se forçant de s’éloigner de Carwood, qui le regarda avec un air si confus et presque blessé, ne comprenant pas ce que Speirs faisait. Ron fit quelques pas vers la porte et tourna la clé, et lors du chemin du retour, il ouvrit sa veste et sa chemise. Le regard de Carwood était concentré sur chacun de ses mouvements, ses yeux sombres de nouveau, maintenant il comprenait que leur moment n’était pas encore terminé. Il avait l’air magnifiquement débauché avec ses cheveux en vrac à cause des doigts de Ron, ses lèvres rouges et gonflées à cause de leurs baisers. Son uniforme à moitié défait et une partie de la peau de son ventre visible là où sa chemise avait été relevée. Ron sentit ses doigts se tendre avec pour envie de toucher, et il enleva sa propre veste et chemise aussi vite qu’il le put.

« Mon dieu, Car, débarrasse toi de cette chemise ! » grogna Ron à bout de souffle quand il atteignit Carwood, la seule pensée dans sa tête était qu’il voulait sentir sa peau contre la sienne, et il le voulait maintenant. Il avait l’impression que si Carwood n’enlevait pas ses vêtements, Ron allait juste les lui arracher. Ses pensées avaient dues se lire sur son visage, parce qu’avec un sourire presque joueur, Carwood prit le bord sa chemise et de son marcel et les enleva sans aucune hésitation. Ses plaques clinquant entre elles quand elles retombèrent sur sa peau nue, et Ron ne put s’empêcher de regarder.  
Il ne savait pas vraiment à quoi il s’attendait, mais ce n’était certainement pas des bras musclés et des épaules aussi carrées. Sous les multiples couches de vêtements de leurs uniformes, rien n’était dévoilé, mais maintenant qu’il avait le haut du corps de Carwood délivré de tout vêtement, il trouvait étrangement stimulant le fait que Carwood était en réalité plus musclé que lui. Le tour de ses bras lui promettait une force qui équivalait la sienne. Il savait d’instinct qu’il allait pouvoir perdre son contrôle et laisser Carwood diriger.

Ron avait l’impression d’être hypnotisé, et il se rapprocha encore plus près, et attrapa avec ses mains sans être conscient de sa décision, ses doigts trouvèrent les flancs de Carwood, errant sur la peau de son ventre, sur son torse et sur ses épaules. Puis ses doigts s’enfoncèrent dans les cheveux de Carwood, et ce fut comme si le sort qui avait gardé Lipton inactif avait été brisé, parce qu’il s’avança, ses mains sur la taille de Ron, et le rapprochant à tel point que leurs corps se touchaient de la tête au pied. Sa bouche fondit sur celle de Ron avec force et passion et il les tourna de façon à ce que Ron se retrouve dos au mur encore une fois, la pierre froide contre la peau nue de son dos, et Ron sentit son excitation se décuplée par la démonstration de force. Il avait toujours été attiré par la force, et sans en être conscient, Carwood venait de lui donner exactement ce qu’il voulait. Ce dont il avait besoin.

Ron rendit le baiser avec autant de passion, ses mains touchant tout ce qu’elles pouvaient touchées sur le corps de Carwood, et il ne leur fallut pas très longtemps pour qu’ils trouvent et ouvrent la braquet du treillis de Carwood. Sa main glissa à l’intérieur et prit fermement sa dureté, caressant joueusement, et Carwood délaissa soudainement ses lèvres, et glissa jusqu’à la nuque de Ron, son front venant touché son épaule.

« Ron, Ron, Ron… » sa voix était grave, étouffée à cause du fait que Carwood avait ses lèvres contre la peau de l’épaule de Ron, dans un souhait de rester silencieux, et le son de son nom murmurer avec tant de plaisir, l’étourdit. Carwood Lipton venant sur ses mains était l’une des choses les plus excitantes qu’il n’ait jamais testées.

Ron bougea sa main un peu moins vite, appuyant un peu plus, et il sentit la respiration saccadée de Carwood sur ses mains. Ron tourna la tête et lécha le long du cartilage de l’oreille de Carwood, causant un autre frissonnement au corps pressé contre le sien, il chuchota ensuite : « Touche moi, Car. »

Carwood n’hésita pas une seule seconde. Ses doigts, rapides et précis, trouvèrent leurs chemins dans le caleçon de Ron plus rapidement qu’il ne l’avait prévu, et la prise ferme autour de lui, avait fait haleté Ron dans un élan de désir. Il avait le dos de nouveau contre le mur avec les mouvements de hanches de Carwood, calquant le rythme que Carwood avait imposé avec sa propre main sur l’érection de Ron, et il ne pouvait que laisser sa tête tomber sur le mur et laisser le plaisir le prendre. Sa main de libre s’était déposée sur le bras de Carwood dans un geste stabilisateur, avec ses jambes menaçant de s’écroulées sous le poids de l’excitation, et puis il y avait cette douleur à sa clavicule, forte et intense, qui l’avait fait grogné, rendant sa vision floue, le faisant griffer la peau sous ses doigts. Il vint avec une rapidité qu’il n’avait pas prévue, cela le prit par surprise, et l’intensité des sensations le submergèrent. Il essaya de maintenir le gémissement silencieux, parce qu’il savait qu’il n’arriverait pas à le retenir entièrement, et ses hanches frémirent sous les mains de Carwood. Sa main se referma sur la dureté de Carwood par réflex, et cela avait l’air d’être exactement ce dont il avait besoin, parce que Ron l’entendit gémir contre sa nuque, et sentit le sperme chaud dans sa main.

Ron resta où il était, plaqué contre le mur par le corps de Carwood, et essaya de reprendre son souffle. La tête de Carwood reposait sur l’épaule de de Ron, et sa respiration sacadée était comme une caresse chaude, et humide sur sa peau. Quand sa respiration revint à la normal, Ron trouva l’énergie pour se relever sur ses propres jambes et relâcher sa prise sur les bras de Carwood. Il y avait des bleus avec la forme de ses doigts, un dur contraste avec la peau blanche de Carwood, et Ron ne put s’empêcher de ressentir une certaine fierté avec ces marques. C’était un vague mélange avec de la culpabilité d’avoir fait du mal à Lipton, et il laissa ses doigts passer sur la peau bleuie, un touché fantôme, une caresse, une excuse.

Une revendication.

Il entendit le léger de Carwood à côté de son oreille, sentit son souffle sur son épaule nue : « T’as aimé me marquer, n’est ce pas ? »

Ron ne répondit que par un sourire.

Ce ne fut que quelques heures plus, quand Nixon lui lança une écharpe avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, que Ron se rendit compte de la morsure sur sa clavicule.


End file.
